


Negotiations

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin/Arthur mpreg canon AU.</p><p>Merlin comes into a grumpy Arthur's room with his own special negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Arthur groaned and didn’t bother trying to look down. 

He’d just see stretched belly and that weird glow that Merlin said was probably an after-effect of the magic. Merlin explained away everything weird with “That’s probably just the magic.”

Which Arthur took to mean: “I have no idea, but I don’t want to freak you out MORE so, you know, magic!”

Which was just as frustrating.

Arthur wasn’t even big yet, not really, but Merlin loved his belly. And all the extra time Arthur took off for his morning sickness and his back aches, and the fact that he just absolutely had no energy at all. Being a King never really stopped, but Arthur could do work in his room with no shirt and almost no worries about irritably snapping at unsuspecting servants.

Which is how Merlin found him lazing about on his bed half naked and a little more than half asleep. It was hot, and Arthur was finding that pregnancy only made it worse.

“Clotpole, you’re supposed to be doing paperwork.” Merlin dropped a bag that still clinked with medicine bottles onto the floor and slid next to Arthur on the bed. “You’ve still got three proposals to sort through.”

“Mmm. After sleep.” Arthur mumbled, tossing his arm over his eyes. Merlin rubbed against the sore spot by his ribs. The one that ached most often, for presumably no reason at all. Merlin said that was probably magic too. Gwen said not, but Gwen wasn’t here rubbing his sore spots.

“I think you need to wake up, Sire.” Merlin’s lips pressed soft against Arthur’s belly, tender and warm.

“I think you don’t have a glowing ball of person in your belly to make you tired and should shut your mouth.” Arthur didn’t move away when Merlin’s fingers traced lower on his stomach.

“Someone’s woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Merlin mumbled against Arthur’s hip bones, humming against his skin.

Arthur waited. Thin, nimble fingers skimmed over his thighs, gripping his pants and tugging down just enough to reveal the twitch of his cock. He felt Merlin press a smile into his thigh.

“You’re in a teasing mood today. What did I do to deserve this?” Arthur resisted the temptation to sit up and look at Merlin. Likely, that would just make the dollophead stop and then where would he be? “Usually you’re insult me a lot more before you take my pants off.”

“I don’t insult you all the time.” Hot breath ran over Arthur’s skin, light nips and cool darts of a tongue making his muscles quiver. “I didn’t insult you yet today.”

“Mm. You called me clotpole.” Arthur sighed when Merlin’s fingers wrapped careful and loose around the base of him, moving slow against him. “That counts as an insult.”

“It’s a term of endearment.” Merlin lay his tongue against Arthur’s head, a hot and cold sensation that sent Arthur arching. “I could always stop if you’re suspicious of my intent? Talk to you about paperwork instead?”

“No, no. I’ll not look a gift-horse in the mouth.” Arthur hated sounding breathless, but not enough to say anything.

“Are you calling me horse mouthed?” Merlin sat up abruptly, looking at Arthur with a gleam in his eye.

“No!” Arthur scowled. “Stop teasing me and get on with it.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Merlin lowered down slowly, watching Arthur until his lips reached Arthur’s cock.

Merlin’s mouth was heaven or sin, Arthur wasn’t sure which and he frankly didn’t care. Wet, hot, tongue flat against the vein. Merlin let out a groan to match Arthur’s and it sent a shot of pleasure all the way to his toes.

He tried not to buck into Merlin’s mouth, but when Merlin sucked lightly on the head, a pop of his lips when he went back down, Arthur thrust impatiently up.

Merlin chuckled, and Arthur was pretty sure that his favorite thing in the world was for Merlin to make noise while he was sucking him off.

Merlin quickened his pace until Arthur’s fingers curled into the bed covers. His legs wrapped around Merlin’s, his hips thrust up, and then with a blinding flash of gold and a flood of warmth, everything was done.

Merlin popped up with a grin, hair mussed and lips glistening. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Did I enjoy that? Are you serious?” He pulled Merlin up, linking their fingers together to kiss the back of Merlin’s hand. “What do you think?”

“Good, good.” Merlin was still grinning, his cheeks red as he pulled Arthur close.

It was one of their best kept secrets. Arthur liked to be the little spoon.

“What do you want?” Arthur sighed. “You never give me that look unless you want something.”

“I just look happy!” But Merlin still hadn’t wiped the grin off his face. The kind that made his eyes crinkle up and his cheeks pull tight. It was adorable and Arthur hated it because it always meant Merlin would get his way. “I want the day off.”

“You could’ve just asked.” Arthur pouted, wiggling away from Merlin’s legs draped over his belly. It was too hot.

“I want the day off with you, clotpole.”

“But there’s all this paperwork.” Arthur gestured towards his desk. Several rolls sat stacked on the corner.

“Bugger the paperwork.” Merlin chased after him, kissing down his neck.


End file.
